Sci Fanon Con Presentation
=http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10_Fan_Fiction= Sci100 Options *ATS 7171 *Paperluigi ttyd *SubZero309 *The Tammar *TheThreeEds21 *Yoponot *ZeVikingSif =Private Messages= *Paperluigi ttyd *Ren X Jr. King *Reo 54 *Yoponot *ZeVikingSif 2 *Hello and welcome to Planet Chaturn! *SubZero309 has landed on Planet Chaturn. *18:13:43... *sigh* *18:14:09What the *Yoponot has landed on Planet Chaturn. *18:14:22Where is everybody *18:14:26Wikia hates Sci *but the show must go on! *18:14:35test' *Reo 54 has landed on Planet Chaturn. *18:14:45Wikia Chat Crash @ Sub *18:14:48... *The Tammar has landed on Planet Chaturn. *18:14:51WWCC *ZeVikingSif has landed on Planet Chaturn. *18:14:57AGAIN! *18:15:06You know guys, I might just do another alternate presentation in another open spot if this keeps up *18:15:06what the hell *third time today *18:15:10But I'll try guys *18:15:13Wikia hates Sci @ Sif *18:15:54 Hate Sci *18:16:04Testios *Ren X Jr. King has landed on Planet Chaturn. *18:16:14Ren *18:16:17Everybody Hates SciThe Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 00:12, December 28, 2014 (UTC) *18:16:22You used MEap Magic (AGAIN! *18:16:27lol @Sif *18:16:29im gonna keep saying that everytime the wiki crashes *18:16:45(Sci starts up his pres again, chat crashes) *18:16:56My mouse won't work, using touchscreen is annoying *Cokedragon has landed on Planet Chaturn. *18:17:17Hello Coke *18:17:21hai *18:17:30wait some Pepsi *18:17:31I was wondering what happened to me *18:17:40a WWCC happend *twice *18:17:51Give me 2 minutes guys *18:18:40Testios *18:18:46Testiyopos *18:18:47well *i crashed *18:18:56YOPONO. *18:19:02YOPOYES *18:19:09YopoNOT! *18:19:17 *18:19:22Alright so Attempt # *3 *18:19:28lol@Yopoyes *18:19:59By the way guys, after I talk about some stuff, I'll let you guys ask questions and comment if you'd lke *18:20:00dont cross the border *18:20:04Then after a bit I'll keep going *-------------- *Ben 10: Xobot Revolution, Ben 10 Reborn, Ben 10 Fan Fiction: House of Horror, The League of Heroes, Ultimate X, the Forever Knights (Franchise), Young Plumbers, Legends of the Omnitrix, and Hean 10 are various projects I worked on in 2012. Some have been completed, many have not. I intend to complete these stories at some point. For Ben 10: Xobot Revolution, we'll get to that later. Ben 10 Reborn will become a 16 episode series divided up into four Chapters, each chapter with 4 episodes. Chapter One will be titled “New Origin”, Chapter Two will be titled “New York”, Chapter Three will be titled “Dark Future”, and Chapter Four will be titled “Out of Time”. It will be co-written by Ren and Jack, and will air July 1st to July 16th. *18:20:08ok Scidra *18:20:35Is Chat still working? * *18:20:39yes *18:20:57keep talkin *18:21:00Now for those of you that don't know *18:21:04Is my Fanon Con next? *oh soorry *18:21:15Ben 10 Reborn was my second project on here *And my first attempt at a reboot *It failed miserably after I wrote The New 10 of Ben 10 *Yes you can go to the page and laugh at how crappy it is *18:21:47LMAO THAT IMAGE *18:21:55After that, I moved on to KOAK *18:22:04KNIGHT OF ALL NOOTS *18:22:04But I always wanted to return to it *I just didn't know how *Not that long ago, I looked at it and one day, I figured out how I wanted to do it *I realized that a full series wasn't realistic. But I decided that if I had help, I could pull off a 16 episode series that would take the ideas I had, and combine them just enough to allow a story that could be contained *18:23:15.. *18:23:50Chat crashed *18:23:54nope *18:23:55nvm *18:23:56no *18:24:06I asked Ren and Jack to help me to tell a different story *A story about how Ben finding the Omnitrix would ultimately lead to a series of events that would lead to a dark future. *Hence, that is why Chapter 3 is called "Dark Future". *18:25:01 *18:25:14 *18:25:48Chapter 1, New Origin, is the origin arc. It focuses on Ben and Gwen becoming their respective roles similar to that of OS, while introducing the antagonist, Regaon. *18:26:14Hmm.... *18:26:19Chapter 2, New York, focuses on the story taking place for 3 out of 4 episodes in New York City, which itself is important for reasons I can not reveal at this time. *Chapter 3, Dark Future, focuses on the aftermath of Chapter 2 and focuses more on why the future is grim, how it happened, and changes the way we'll see a particular character. Chapter 4, Out of Time, will be the final chapter and ultimately, a battle will decide if the future is doomed or can be saved. *Any questions or comments on this? *Or how bad the original version was? *18:27:52Why are you doing all these shows *With help or not *18:27:54Yah. When's my Fanon Con (not to be disrespectful) * *Paperluigi ttyd has landed on Planet Chaturn. *18:28:28... okay first of all, (in an annoyed tone), Ren there is a Fanon Con thread for that with all the times, so go find it instead of pokerfacing in my presentation *18:28:43When will you get onto Xobot Revolution *18:28:44okay *18:28:48I'm doing all these shows because I want a clean-slate for something big *18:28:48i wanna be there for that so i can g2g *18:29:01Alright then we can continue *18:29:09 *18:29:20Ben 10 Fan Fiction: House of Horror will resume at some point next year, where it will be helmed by Toon. I have no association with Ultimate X or The League of Heroes anymore, so I will be doing with those. Legends of the Omnitrix will receive a spoiler thread revealing what would have happened in the series, and any pages for future episodes will be deleted. The page will also be cleaned up a bit. ** will not be dealing with those. *The Forever Knights (Franchise) will be updated. As of now, Phase Two of the Forever Knights Franchise will be removed and considered non-canon. The current canon will include: Knight of All Evil, Knight of All Knights, and Knights of the Sword. There may be a future return to this franchise later, but for now I’m cleaning it up a bit. I’ll also be updating the KOAK Companion Book and officially posting a list of songs for the soundtrack of Knight of All Knights, as well as any KOAK DVD pages. *As I am no longer involved with Hean 10 and Young Plumbers is over, I will not be talking about these. *Ben 10: Enter the Net is a project that never even got off the ground. I’m selling this project to any user willing to buy it, on the sole terms that should I ever seek to return to this property in order to write or direct, I can and will. Other than that whoever gets it will own it. *Any questions involving 2012 Projects? *18:30:51um the House of Horrors page says it's canceled *might wanna fix that *18:31:02It will be *18:31:14 *18:31:16Sci, do you really think all these series will be finished? *18:31:21YOUNG PLUMBERS IS NOT OVER *18:31:31... Yes it is *18:31:34everyone struggles to do a season *18:31:35YPG isn't *18:31:40BEN 10: ENter the Net... Sounds interesting, if it wouldn't be for youknowwhat, i would take it *18:31:41synechdochically, no, it isn't *18:31:46YPP tho *18:31:49YP refers to the series and the franchise *18:31:49i be waiting for YPP *18:31:56YPP *18:32:00... so then do you want me to call it YP: OS? *18:32:04/done hijacking your presentation *18:32:11lmao *18:32:12I'm waiting for Old Plumbers *18:32:13thank you terrorist *18:32:14yeah I guess lol *18:32:16ANYYWYAAY *18:32:17SCI GET ONTO XOBOT REVOLUTION YOU FOOL *18:32:212013 *18:32:25 *18:32:28Because Sif won't shut up, I'll go to Xobot Revolution *But if he leaves now, he's gonna miss other stuff *Anyway *Young Plumbers: Generations, Ben 10: Xobot Revolution (film series), Earth-251, Professor Paradox: Temporal Galaxies, Ben 10 - Generator Rex: Destroyer of Worlds, Ben 10,000 - Generator Rex: The Final Stand, and SlenderBen: The Movie were projects during 2013 that I worked on. Professor Paradox: Temporal Galaxies is co-owned by Me and Toon, but I will be taking elements of this and using it in a future project, so in a sense this project will be fulfilled, just not in the current form. *18:33:00(im not leaving now, but i g2g in a bit, so i want it to happen already before my parents call me( *Ren X Jr. King has left Planet Chaturn. *18:33:25Ben 10,000 - Generator Rex: The Final Stand will happen, but it will happen in a different way. *That's all I can say about that. *Now here is some big news *------------ *Ben 10: Xobot Revolution (film series) will be helmed by three different screenwriters but will be produced with me. The new screenwriters will be subjected to what I wish for the project. Xobot Revolution will air October 10th, 2015 and will be written by Paper. Xobot Uprising will air November 14th, 2015 and will be written by Sif. Xobot Culmination will air on December 19th, 2015; and will be written by TJ, completing the trilogy. *18:34:01(boo) *18:34:07hiya *Yeahhhhh *18:34:32Okay sif you can leave now you ungrateful friend *18:34:33 *18:34:39im not leaving *18:34:40 *18:34:45fool in case my parents call me *cause i g2g in a bit *18:34:52Any questions about this? *18:34:53i wanted to be here for Xobot *yeah *18:34:56(Xobot series) *18:35:02why are they premiering so soon *after each other *they are appearing 1 month apart *18:35:49Because I want them to be recent enough to just be boom release boom release boom release *18:35:57ok *18:36:05boom *18:36:10boom *18:36:21Cokedragon, Paperluigi ttyd, Reo 54, SubZero309, The Tammar, Yoponot, ZeVikingSif wake up dammit *18:36:22release *ATS 7171 has landed on Planet Chaturn. *18:36:28I'm awake *18:36:31I'm here lol *18:36:32Me too *18:36:37You're all ruining the presentation by not talking lol *18:36:38I got pinged *18:36:47Read my presentation @ Tammar *18:36:52lool *18:36:53I did *18:36:56im here *18:37:07The next topic is about Earth-251, and just for the record... Paper doesn't even know about this *18:37:12 * *18:37:27251 *18:37:40Earth-251, also known as the BTFF Cinematic Universe was the main focus of my writing efforts during the first half of 2013, and on July 28th, 2013, Heroes (Movie) was released as the conclusion to “Phase 1”. *Of course you all most likely didn't read it so you wouldn't have known *But if you did it, you rule *18:38:15 *I read it, I read it *Ren X Jr. King has landed on Planet Chaturn. *18:38:43Ren is back! *18:38:59While it was a lot of fun, as you all know, its really hard to write things, especially if its a movie. Its even harder to manage a cinematic universe when every user has creative control, and wants to do what they want to do. *There was a lot of production troubles *18:39:24its still in production hell i presume *18:39:29Paper and I had to help out more then we should have *and I know Paper wasn't happy about that **deep breath* *18:39:53NO I WASN'T * *18:39:56It is with deep regret that I announce that the cinematic universe is now over, and thus Phase 1 will be only the only phase, and that Heroes will be the last film in the franchise. While the writers, producers, and directors of this 5-movie franchise are proud that we had the opportunity to do a collaborative project and tell a unique story in a universe without an Omnitrix wielder, and we do feel like there are stories that could be told, Heroes ends the franchise nicely with the words of my character, Drake Daniels. *18:40:05Wait *Heroes is the last? *18:40:18NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *18:40:19well Sci *18:40:20 *18:40:23it was inevitable *18:40:39"I think that's what Project: Heroes was truly about though, even if Shane doesn't admit it. Project: Heroes was about working with difficult people for a common goal, for a greater good. Truth be told, it paid off. I'm glad it did." - Drake Daniels, from Heroes *18:40:45the Rebootedverse had to end, and now this had to end *Cokedragon has left Planet Chaturn. *18:41:06This phrase is in essence what this unique universe was about. A group of users who obviously have differences in personality, style in writing, and ideas, coming together and struggling with these differences to come together and create something amazing, all for a common goal, for a greater good. I feel like in the end, it paid off as I felt like we had truly achieved something and it had allowed me to tell different stories then that of Knights and Teen Boys. So feeling that the movie ends nicely (minus the Post-Credits scene, which will be removed soon), and the fact that it’s quite simply too hard at this point to continue, Heroes (film) will be the last movie in this franchise. *18:41:25 *Can we just make a new franchise? *18:41:45that's like rebooting the rebootedverse *18:42:00Oh and I apologize in advance if certain presentations have to be changed now that I announced this *Now to talk about another thing that a certain presentation will also deal with *18:42:19LITERLLY *YPG HYPE * *18:42:28YOUNG PLUMBERS GENERATIOONNSS *18:42:34No Paper, my cinematic universe will rise from this. Is that way you went "Renimatic Universe " in PC, Sci? *18:42:35Paper be hijacking this *18:42:41*why you *18:42:42Young Plumbers: Generations is the sequel series to Young Plumbers, which I had a major influence on by introducing the character Rigon and helping Paper explain the mythos of the universe by creating the story of the Sages, the Sword of Rigon, the backstory of Paper and his parents, and overall making it different then Young Justice. *18:42:47 *18:42:53* expand *18:43:03than* *18:43:13YP WAS STUPID! (boo) *18:43:13 *18:43:14jk *18:43:15While I have not had a major influence in the first season of this sequel, I am officially returning to the series with the second episode of the new season: "Descendant”. While I am contractually obligated to not reveal the plot of this episode (unless Paper does in the Fanon Con entry), all I can say is: If you’ve read my Young Plumbers, I usually focus on certain characters, or I relate the episode to them in some way, shape, or form. I will be doing the same thing in this new episode. My hope is that the second season of YPG can be completed by July 2015, so we'll be working hard lol *18:43:27Strike 1, Paper *18:43:42Contracts? Damn this is getting professional *18:43:44Ren, warning *"contractually obligated" lol *18:44:02Paper threatened to go all sony-hack on me if I revealed the truth lol * *18:44:07Sci made me sign his Xobot contract, and i made Toon sign the _______ project @Yopofool *18:44:09The Sci Hack of 2014 *18:44:26the sci hack: WE GOT NOTHING OH GOD RELEASE EVERYTHING *TheThreeEds21 has landed on Planet Chaturn. *18:44:45Steve *18:44:50However I'm gonna do a leak, and reveal a synopsis of Season 2 *18:44:51STEVIE *18:45:00Hi *18:45:15 *wait *wut *18:45:19BTW: If you haven't read Young Plumbers Generations lately, there may be potential spoilers *If you don't care then cool *18:45:31SCI-SAN *NOOOOOO *18:45:41reveal my character *18:45:56In the second season of YPG, the aftermath of the conflict on the Haven is felt across the team, as Bink’s investigation into the mystery of the STV leads to a clash between two teams. At the same time, the Elite make their return after entering through the Doors to Ezanzi, new family members in an ever-growing family tree are discovered, and as the dark future of 2038 looms closer, the secret origin of the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum and its author are uncovered, leading to an epic finale that will change Earth-19 forever. *18:46:01 *(explodes) *18:46:07I'm already a character @ Sif *18:46:32For more awesome info about Young Plumbers Generations, *make sure you see Paper's presentation *18:46:57will my character get revealed at the presentation? *18:47:00When is it? *18:47:00Paper is the awesome creator of the Earth-19 franchise, and deserves your respect *18:47:01sci, don't you mean clash between the team? *I think you made a typo *"two teams" *18:47:20#leaks *I'm gonna pay for that later lol *18:47:30#hashtag *#rehash *18:47:34 *18:47:36Alright guys *MOVING ON *18:47:44where is a death note when you need it? *18:47:50FINISH YOUR PRESENTATION ALREADY *18:47:52Btw Paper is one of the best writers on the wiki and he rules *18:48:04 *18:48:09TJ is the best writer on the wiki *18:48:12How BTFF Should Have Ended and OmniSins are the two YouTube-inspired shows I’ve helped make. How BTFF Should Have Ended will return with How the Forever Knights Franchise Should Have Ended, which I’ll be writing. After that, the show will bring on new writers who will handle How Ben 23 Should Have Ended and How Cassie 12 Should Have Ended. Paperluigi ttyd will return with How The Hunter Should Have Ended, and I will return once more to write How The Black Knight Should Have Ended and How Energy Revolt Should Have Ended. Paper and I will collaborate on How Heroes Should Have Ended, ending Season 1. *18:48:14he doesnt rule though *18:48:22I should take another nap. *18:48:32lol that message is like a party lol *18:49:08Season 2 will return with How The Number Game (Heroes of Evolution) Should Have Ended, followed by How Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Should Have Ended, How Ben 10 Stupidity Force Should Have Ended, How Shun 10 Should Have Ended, How Deo 12 Should Have Ended, How Chris 10: Total Revolution Should Have Ended, How Ben 10 – Generator Rex: Destroyer of Worlds Should Have Ended, and many more. *18:49:19yay Chris 10: Total Revolution is getting an episode! *18:49:19What about the rest HISHEs *18:49:38Special:NewFiles lol *18:49:39Prototype: Genesis vs Young Plumbers *18:49:47Btw a sign up thread to help HBTFFSHE will be posted soon *18:50:13(once season 1 ends) *18:50:25 OmniSins will be handled over to Brandon, who is now in charge and will be hiring a new writer to help. Ben 10.5’s fan episodes have all been completed, so I will no longer be working on fan episodes. The Dark Polymorph Trilogy will be sold off to someone on the grounds that they must complete it by the end of 2015, and that it must be a Goop-version of The Dark Knight Trilogy. Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Court Cases will be sold off to another user. Finally we have SlenderBen: The Movie. I did have intentions of making this, but the movie will either be released as a 2015 Halloween Project or it will not be released at all. *18:50:37Sif *PC *actually nvm *18:50:53what were you gonna say *am curious *18:51:03ANY QUESTIONS FOR 2013 PROJECTS? *COMMENTS? *ETC? *18:51:07YES *I HAVE A QUESTION *18:51:14no but i have a request *for BTFFHISHIE *18:51:25^ me too *18:51:31We are not taking requests till Season 2 begins *18:51:32*raises hand* *18:51:34Sorry *18:51:44Just a question *18:51:47... yes Paper >.> *18:51:51You're not even on 2014 projects yet? *18:51:57No because chat crashes *18:52:02im waiting for this presentation to end so i can pc Sci about Xobot Uprising * *18:52:06you have 9 minutes lol *18:52:108 minutes *18:52:17yeah now it's 8 *18:52:17I get overtime *18:52:20NO *I'm taking a full hour *18:52:27Do you make HISHEs of series that are ongoing for example How (insert series name here) Season 1 sould have ended? *18:52:28 *18:52:47Yeah we can do that @ Reo *18:52:52 *18:52:532014 *Ben 10: Darkness Forever is one of two projects I started on here this year. Ben 10: Darkness Forever is the first movie in a series of movies that I had planned but never truly announced. I will announce that later. All I will say for Ben 10: Darkness Forever is that it will be written by Paper. Ben 10: Greek Risen is the second project I started this year. Greek Risen had been in development earlier in the year, but struggles with my co-writer, ZeVikingSif have stopped any development or production. Sif announced it was canceled. Since then, I have fired him as writer, and am looking for another writer to either join the series or to buy it. *18:53:19sadly i couldnt do Greek Risen out of loss of interest *18:53:25That's all for 2014 *18:53:27plus my abundance of series at the time *18:53:39._________________________________________. *18:53:51One question, what about MURDER, haven't catched up *18:53:52that's all for 2014 *18:54:00also *Sci *you didnt fire me *i quit *18:54:37Sci I have a question *With you returning to your old projects in 2015 *Will there be any new projects in 2015? *18:54:57^ * why did i ask *18:55:50And now for the part that won't be on my Fanon Con submission *There has been speculation. There has been hinting at. And now, as the new year looms closer, fantasy is becoming reality. *18:56:30MURDER? *18:56:42New universes are beginning to grow, the wheels of creation are turning. Over the last week, I have made several deals with users. *18:56:59did you make any deals with shinigami? *18:57:00Many are what I have previous mentioned. Some are not. Some are for the future, and while I shall not tell you what these projects are, I can tell you this. *ZeVikingSif has left Planet Chaturn. *ZeVikingSif has landed on Planet Chaturn. *18:57:20The next two years, yes, two years are going to be full of content, and that by the time September 2016 comes around, every story that has been planned since 2012 will be finished. So as you sit in your rooms and watch on your screens me chat virtually, I have news. *18:57:48Sci PC ehrn you are done *18:57:53is the presentaiton over *18:58:06Sci question *WHERE IS MURDER? *18:58:27^ *18:58:30The Hand is Coming. The Eye is Coming. The SlenderBen is Coming. Sci is Coming. Conspiracies will be uncovered. Origins will be revealed, magic discovered, new versions of old stories told, and as 2015 and 2016 progress, many new projects and stories will be told, so that once September 2016 ends, everything will be done and at last, I shall be able to leave. *18:58:49Are we finally getting "Unnamed Sci100 Series"? *18:58:54 *18:58:55So while I can not tell you the truth, know that things are happening. Stories are being written. Characters are being developed. And that 2015 and 2016 will be truly magical years for you, for me, and … for a particular universe. *Thank you *And Good night *18:59:01Wait Sci is gonna leave in September 2016? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *18:59:07"particular universe"? *18:59:25finally it ended *18:59:27At this time, if you have any questions or comments, please PC me *18:59:28Sci PC *18:59:31As Paper's presentation is about to begin * *19:00:05woot woot Paper *19:00:07OH AND BTW *19:00:08MY TURN *19:00:11MURDER IS COMING BACK 3.1.15